


Be A Good Boy For Me

by b0ygh0st



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Unprotected Sex, a singular slap, save a horse ride a cowboy, spitting, squint and theres a god complex, sub whiskey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ygh0st/pseuds/b0ygh0st
Summary: You and Whiskey come to an arrangement after a mission together.also posted to wattpad under the same names
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman) & Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. I Think I Want To Ride A Cowboy Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is possibly, the longest thing i've ever written so enjoy that lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not proof read sorry for any mistakes oopsies

Everyone at Statesmen knew that Whisky had a crush on you and that it was very obviously unrequited. He would follow you around like a lost puppy at work sometimes, even after every attempt you made to get him to sit. He flirted with you in front of the other agents, knowing that it pisses you off. And, what makes it worse, is he was doing it on purpose.

Because what the other agents didn't know was that behind closed doors he follows your every command.

It started on a mission you were on together. Whiskey was the agent in command and was essentially ignoring your complaints about something feeling wrong. You knew that Whiskey liked you so when you went against one of his direct orders he took it very personally when really there were twice as many men here than the mission file stated and you had picked up on it. So, when he went to huff he let his guard down, allowing someone to fire a round straight through his Stetson knocking it clean off his head, luckily without any injury.

You yelled for him to get down, taking cover behind a wall beside you. From your vantage point, you’d spotted where most of the gunfire had come from, giving Whiskey hasty orders on your plan. Your plan ended up being the reason the two of you had made it out of there alive and Whiskey was pissed about it.

Both of you were panting from the exertion of clearing the building, bodies lying around you. Catching your breath you looked to Whiskey who was already staring at you, and once making eye contact he started stomping towards you, face plastered in an emotion you couldn't place at the moment.

“Don’t you dare fucking pull that shit again, Brandy!” He all but yelled at you, pointing a finger at you and stopping a foot short of you. You could feel the energy radiating off of him.

Smirking, you put a hand on your hip as you spoke, “What? Saving your life?”

Lowering his finger from your face he roughly pointed it to the ground as he growled at you, “That’s bullshit an’ you know it! You just got fuckin’ lucky that you spotted them and the mission report was wrong.”

He was getting defensive and both of you knew it, you took a step towards him, resting your palms against his chest resulting in the breath catching in his throat, “Now, now Whiskey, we know that isn’t true, you’re just a bit upset cause I hurt your feelings earlier.” He tsk’d going to step back from you but you grabbed him by the front of his collar before he could. Lowering your voice and locking eyes you said, “Or, is it that you can’t handle getting bossed about by me?”

He breathed out quickly, breath fanning across your face, a slight tint rising to his cheeks but he was lost for words. He was never this close to you, he could feel your body heat, smell you, see the slight sweat on your skin from the exertion of the mission, and worst of all, you were holding him where he stood.

You glanced down quickly, noticing the slight tent in his jeans, “Ah. It’s the opposite huh? You _like_ getting bossed around by me?”

Whiskey didn’t talk to you for almost two weeks after that but his ego would never let him give up that easily. And that’s how you ended up in this situation.

You knocked on the door to Whiskey’s office, not really waiting for a response before stepping inside and closing the door behind you. He looked up from the files scattered on his desk, giving you a cheeky smile and you walked up to lean your hands against his desk.

“Well look who came to see little ol’ me.”

You cut right to it, “You busy tonight?”

“Depends who’s asking, Sugar.” Sending you a wink.

Not being able to help rolling your eyes and sighing, “Come see me tonight, Cowboy.”

His grin widened, “Of course, Ma’am.”

You smiled back, leaning forward as if to kiss him causing him to lean in too. You stopped an inch from his face and instead grabbed the Stetson from on top of his head, moving to hold it behind your back. You walked backwards towards the door smirking as the smile on his face dropped slightly. Then before you opened the door you smiled again, “Be a good boy for me and don’t be late this time.” You left without hearing his response, making your way out of the building hiding his hat from view, and trying not to look too smug.

8 PM on the dot there was a knock at your apartment door. You moved from the mirror smoothing out your hair one last time before opening the front door. An appreciative whistle came from Whiskey, without his signature hat, scanning you over, specifically, the lace black bralette and panties you had on under your sheer robe. “Take a photo, it will last longer, Cowboy.” You moved to let him walk into your apartment, closing the door behind him.

“I might just take you up on that offer, Sweet Thing,” Jack said, placing his hands on your hips without really thinking.

The words were barely out of his mouth before his head whipped to the side, cheek smarting from the impact of your palm on his face. You grabbed his chin making him look at your face again, “In front of me not even ten seconds and you’re already breaking a rule, Sweetheart.” His hands lowered from your sides a quiet “fuck” falling from his lips.

“You’ll have to forgive me, Ma’am, just one look at you an’ I’m already forgetting my manners.”

“Good boy. Head to the bedroom.” You praise, giving his ass a light slap as he turned to make his way into the room.

Whiskey turned round to face you once he reached the end of your bed, standing with his thumbs in his belt loops, “So, what’s goin’ down tonight, Sugar?” he asked, smirk returning to his face.

“Well, I was going to say you but you can’t seem to keep your hands to yourself tonight,” you smirked back, leaning against the dresser behind you. Whiskey hadn't noticed his black Stetson sat beside you until you moved to grab it, placing it on top of your own head, “But, I think I want to ride a cowboy tonight.”

He moaned at the sight of you in his own hat and matching underwear, “Fuckin’ hell Sweetheart, you can ride me all night long looking like that.”

“Shirt off, Cowboy.” Without hesitation he followed your command, trying to slow his actions a little bit to try and hide some of his desperation. At the same time, you shrugged off your robe, turning towards your dresser and grabbing some black rope from one of the drawers and allowing Jack to have a good view of your ass, now not obscured by anything. When you turned around his shirt was off and flung across the room along with his boots, his hands back on his belt. You cocked an eyebrow at him, his chest rising and falling a little faster already.

Moving towards him you lowered to your knees in front of him looking up at him, setting the rope down beside you, Jack’s breath caught in his throat, hands flexing around his belt buckles clearly trying not to reach out to you. You ran your hands up his legs, stopping at his thighs and giving them a light squeeze. Leaning forwards you ran your nose over the tent in his jeans, the lightest touch making him groan. You smirked, placing a kiss to the flask of his belt buckle, grabbing it before moving back and taking a swig of it before tossing it to the ground, “This hard already? I haven’t even touched you yet, Baby. Hands out.”

You shifted back a little more to give him some space, he extended his hands out allowing you to tie the rope around both wrists before tying them together.

“You’re gonna be the fuckin’ death of me Brandy I swear to god.”

You tugged on the rope making sure it was secure and using it as leverage to slowly stand up, leaning forward again to run your tongue up the length of his chest and jaw before stopping beside his ear and whispering lowly, “Why swear to god when she’s right here in front of you?”

A choked “Fuck” fell out of his mouth, your smirk growing hearing the effect you were having on him. “Get on the bed, Baby, arms above your head.”

He made himself comfortable before you climbed on top of his chest to tie his hands to the headboard behind him. Once he was secured you moved up higher so that your cunt was in his line of sight, immediately we went to move his head closer to you but you raised higher out of his way, “Ah ah ah, I don’t think you deserve to taste me, not after that shit you pulled in front of Tequila today.”

“Come on Sugar, it’s just so easy to tease you an’ you get flustered so easily I can’t help it sometim- Ah. Fuck.”

You cut him off by rubbing your heat against his crotch, “I’d be careful running that mouth of yours in your position right now, Cowboy.” You moved up slightly to sit on his stomach, his belt buckle resting against your ass and your hands on his chest.

“You-you’re right, s-sorry Ma’am.”

“That’s my good boy. Now,” you heard him intake a sharp breath as you moved your bralette down to expose your hard nipples, pinching them yourself and letting out a moan, “Your hands always feel so much better than mine.” All words failed Jack as he watched you above him, his breathing getting heavier. You moved one of your hands down your stomach wasting no time and dipping into your panties to play with your clit, “Feel better here too.” you moaned again, your hips starting to move.

“Fuck, I can feel how hot you are through your panties, Sweetheart.” His own hips were starting to stir as you played with yourself above him. You both moaned at the same time as you inserted two fingers into your heat.

“Shit, your fingers always stretch me more than mine do.” Jack growled watching you finger yourself and not being able to do anything about it. You removed your fingers placing them in your mouth to clean them off, then leaning forward, “Open your mouth, Cowboy.” Jack more than willingly accepted you spitting into his mouth, swallowing with a smile on his face.

“Better than aged whiskey, Sugar,” He commented, hips jerking upwards now less of your weight was on his stomach.

You loved knowing you could drive him crazy like this. You moved back letting your heat grind down against his length a few times as it was now straining painfully against his jeans.

“Sh-shit Baby, you’re going to have me cummin’ in my jeans like a teenage boy if you don’t stop.” He groaned throwing his head back, his hips moving up to keep contact with you.

With his throat exposed you leaned up to plant kisses from the base up to his ear, stopping there, “We wouldn’t want that now would we?” You teased, moving down trailing kissing down his chest and stomach, stopping just above his belt. Now sat on his thighs you started to undo his belt, painfully slowly, “Since you’ve been such a good boy tonight, even arriving on time, I think you might deserve a reward.”

“Fuck. Please, please Sugar.” His hips moving into your hands as you undid the button on his jeans and pulled his zipper down. You palmed his length through his boxers, the wet spot at his head very obvious. The moan he let out when you finally touched him was almost animalistic. “ _Mierda_.”

“Look at you, all this mess and I’ve had my hand on you once. Feeling needy tonight, Cowboy?” you smirked, hand still moving lightly against him.

“Shit, I’m always needed for you, Baby.” He was grinding himself into your hand, whimpering when you moved it away, “No, no, no, don’t stop.”

You loved when he got like this, practically begging you to let him cum in his own jeans. Ignoring him, you stood and moved back to pull his trousers and boxers off his legs, leaving him completely nude on your bed. “Maybe I should be the one taking a picture, having you tied up like this, needy, waiting for me to do _anything_ to you.” Jack moaned at you talking to him like this, and it was turning you on just as much. You were getting impatient yourself but you weren't going to drop your act that quickly.

You moved onto the bed again, running your hands up his legs, settling on your knees between his thighs. Gripping his cock at the base you leaned over his head, letting a trail of spit fall slowly from your mouth. He was twitching in your hand as you rubbed you spit down his length. “Tell me what you want, Jack.”

He moaned at you saying his own name, fuelling both of your egos simultaneously, “Fuck, fuck, please I want to be inside that sweet pussy of yours, Sugar, please I would do anything for you.”

“Hm, maybe I should let you run your mouth more often.” You moved higher up the bed so that you were lined up with him, you pushed your panties to the side and started moving head of his dick against your slick, “What’s the rule, Cowboy?” You were panting yourself, forcing yourself to hide your own desperation.

Jack was a moaning mess under you, his hands pulled tightly against his restraints, hair a mess with strands stuck to his forehead from sweat. “Ladies-” his own moan cut him off, “Fuck, ladies first, Ma’am.”

“That’s right, Cowboy,” you moaned out, sinking down on to him. Taking your time to adjust moving lower with each rise and fall of your hips, this time the quiet “Fuck” came from your own lips. So caught up in bottoming out on top of him you missed Jack loosening the knot that tied his hands to the headboard.

Just as you sank fully onto him, he couldn’t wait anymore. He rushed out a quiet, “Forgive me for this, Sugar,” before sitting up, moving his arms over your head to rest against your lower back, careful not to knock the Stetson off your head, hands still tied together.

You moaned loudly, breath catching in your throat as him sitting up shifted him deeper inside you, one hand sinking your nails into the back of his shoulder, the other tightening in his hair forcing him to look up at you, “Fuck me, Cowboy.”

Something snapped within Jack, he didn’t know if it was the desperate look on your face as he held you, or the fact you were letting your power over him drop a little, but he let out the deepest groan before pounding into you relentlessly.

He moved his hands down to your ass, spreading you open more for him and lifting you up more than your legs would allow. Your chests were pressed together, foreheads leaning against each other, moaning and cursing into the space between you. You couldn’t help the kiss that followed, messy and full of too much teeth, but it was making your head dizzy, letting him do this to you.

“Fu-fuck, Jack, fuck I- I’m close, Baby don’t stop”

Seeing your resolve fail you, you begging him for once spurred him on faster. He lifted you to a different angle, hitting your g-spot immediately and he knew it from the sound that left your throat. Both of you watching how he pounded into you along with the broken moan that came from Jack after you clenched around him the first time sent you over the edge first, legs weakening and hand gripping harder at his back.

He was still fucking you through it, and in a moment of clarity you locked eyes and all but moaned out, “Cum for me, Cowboy.” Jack’s eyes rolled back in his head, moving to bite into the top of your collar bone as his hips stuttered, spilling into you.

He stilled, your legs still shaking around his hips, heads resting on each other’s shoulders as you both tried to get your breathing to even out. You were in a haze only brought out of it by Jack talking first, “Sorry Sugar, I couldn’t hold out any longer, I had to do somethin’”

You laughed lightly, moving your head to look at his face, you moved the hair out of his face and kissed him softly, “It’s okay Baby, I’m sorry for slapping you just as you stepped in the door.”

He joined in laughing with you, “It’s quite alright Darlin’, you know I like that shit. Now untie my hands, I’m losing feeling in my fingers.”

Jack ended staying over, and even though you arrived to work in different cars the next morning, you walked into the building together and were immediately met by Tequilla standing arms crossed in front of you two.

He scanned over the two of you, “Now let’s see here, Whiskey in the same clothes as yesterday, Brandy with, quite possibly, the worst hickey I’ve seen on her neck? If I didn’t know any better I’d say the two of you were fucking.”


	2. A Mess All For Me

If anyone walked past your open office door right now they’d think you were contemplating the pile of mission folders on your desk, feet up next to them, leaning back in your chair with your hands joined under your chin. And they’d be right, well sort of. You were mid contemplation but not about your work, far from it, two things were running through your mind right now.

Firstly, how were you going to get back at Whiskey for undoing his tied hands last night, and secondly, how the fuck did Tequila buy it? When he stopped the two of you this morning your heart was in your throat but Whiskey, smooth as ever, covered your floundering ass.

_“If I didn’t know any better I’d say the two of you were fucking.”_

Whiskey immediately let out a loud laugh, catching the eyes of a few staff members walking past, “Oh come on Tequila, you know she’d never let that happen.” Finishing his sentence off with slapping his hand on your shoulder gripping it tightly. “We just pulled up at the same time, the real focus here should be on the fact that Brandy finally got laid last night!” he said laughing more.

“Shit, you’re right!” Tequila laughed back, “Own up Brandy, who was it? Don’t tell me it was that gawky kid from weapons?” he was smirking at you now.

“Fuck off Tequila. Plus,” you started to move away in the direction of your office, turning back to look at Tequila, “you know I never kiss and tell.” You winked at him, smirking back at him as his face dropped. You picked up the pace towards your office leaving both men looking between you and themselves, ignoring the “Wait, what?” that came from Whiskey.

You’d spent most of the day running over that interaction in your head when your thoughts were interrupted by none other than the man himself, Tequila. He was talking to another agent on his way past your office, making plans about going to the bar after work but one thing caught your attention more, “Yeah I just gotta drop these files off at admin, then run on up to Whiskey’s office quickly, and then it’s party time, Baby!” You could hear him laughing at himself as he got further away but a plan was already forming in your head. You quietly slipped out of your office and headed towards Whiskey’s, knocking the door and stepping in.

“Tequila, you’re early-” He looked up from his work, instantly smiling, “Oh, it’s you Sugar. Listen, Tequila will be along in a min-”

“Oh, I know.” You interrupted him, smirking at him and making your way towards his desk.

Clearly confused, he took a drink, watching as you rounded his desk stopping beside him, “What’re you doing?” he instinctively pushed back from his desk a bit and thanks to his movement you were able to push him further, giving you enough space to stand in front of him.

You leaned forward, placing your hands on his thighs and squeezing them, your faces mere inches away, “Delivering your punishment, Cowboy.” You drop to your knees and shuffle back under his desk, tugging his chair in with you, for once thankful for the large desks used in the offices here.

“Brandy,” his tone was definitely a warning but the growing bulge in his trousers said differently.

You knew that Tequila must be on his way back from admin already so you made quick work of Whiskey’s belt, undoing it but not removing it. You pulled his zipper down, palming him through his boxers.

Jack let out a quiet moan, “Shit, Brandy-“ He couldn’t take his eyes off you, crouched under his desk like this, hands on him, pupils blown wide with lust. His hands flexed while gripping the edge of his desk.

“Don’t get caught remember.” You smirked up at him, removing him from his underwear and he immediately twitched in your hand.

“Fuckin’ hell.”

Your breath fanned over his head as you gently stroked him. Moving down to the base, you licked up the underside to his head, not yet taking him in your mouth. You let the spit from your tongue run down over his head, stroking it down to cover him. Jack was stifling his moans above you, hands hurting from the pressure of his grip on the desk. You licked at the precum beading at his head before taking him an inch into your mouth. Your other hand moved to grip around his base and just as you made contact, there was a knock on his door.

Jack cut off his own groan, covering it with a cough before calling out in the evenest voice he could muster, “Come on in!” He let out a shaky breath. You weren’t even doing anything to him, just letting him rest heavily on your tongue, just thinking about having to interact with someone while you were down there made him twitch in your mouth.

Tequila walked in getting straight to it, “Hey man, I just wanted to go over this recon report?”

God, this was giving you such an ego boost, more so that you thought it would. You brought up your free hand to Whiskey’s thigh squeezing it before sinking your nails in slightly.

“Actually-” Whiskey’s breath caught in his throat slightly at the feeling of your nails, causing him to clear his throat quickly, “Actually, I’m not feelin’ great, mind takin’ a rain check? Plus I’m sure you’ll take any excuse to get to the bar faster,” He laughed, hoping Tequila will take the bait.

“Oh, sure man,” He turned to leave before continuing, “But we need to talk about Brandy at some point.”  
  
You unintentionally closed your mouth around him hearing Tequila say your name, Jack quickly moved his hand down to grab the one that was clawing even harder into his thigh, locking your fingers in his. “What about Brandy?”

Tequila chuckled, now turned back around leaning against the door frame, “I don’t know, I’m starting to think you might actually be in with a chance soon, I saw the way she was looking at you this morning. Anyway, I best be going now, have fun with that info.”

Whiskey was speechless as he watched Tequila close the door behind him, he’d always thought that this was a somewhat one-sided deal. He had the feelings, you were just in it for the sex. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by you lowering your head, taking more of him into your mouth, and sucking.

“Fucking hell, the door was barely closed, Sugar.” He moved his chair back to give you more room under the desk.

You were bobbing your head in time with your hand, feeling him hitting the back of your throat but not giving him the satisfaction of gagging around him. Instead, sucking him harder, humming when you felt him twitch in your mouth. You pulled back, a string of spit connecting your lips to him. You looked up at Jack already staring down at you, jaw slack and chest rising and falling rather quickly, he was closer than you thought. “Look at you Cowboy, a mess all for me. I don’t think you deserve to cum in my mouth though.” Your voice was slightly rough but it didn’t affect the cockiness of your tone or the smirk on your face.

The sight of you below him like this was enough to pull a moan from Jack, he wasn’t really paying attention to what you had just said he was too awestruck. “Fuck, you look so good down there, Baby.”

You smiled up at him before grabbing his knees and pushing him back far enough so that you could get out from under the desk. You hopped up onto his desk and opened your legs for Whiskey, very thankful for choosing to wear a skirt today and for your lack of underwear.

Jack groaned at the sight of you in front of him, immediately moving forwards and gripping your thighs. You took his stetson off his head as he spoke, “Holy shit, Sugar, how long you been plannin’ this one?”

“Since this morning, I thought the skirt might come in handy.” You smirked, moving your skirt up so your bare ass was sat on the desk beneath you. “It’s your turn, Cowboy.”

Whiskey growled at your command, his hands moving higher up on your thighs, gripping you and pulling you closer to the edge of the desk as he moved his chair in closer to you. Starting at your knees he moved kissing up your thighs. Pausing when he reached your core and looking up at you.

“You want this, Cowboy? You want a taste?” Your breathing was already picking up with him being so close to you and the fact that someone could walk in at any moment.

Jack moaned out breaking eye contact to look at you, “Fuck yeah I do.” He leaned forward licking a stripe up your cunt, stopping at your clit as a “Fuck” fell from his lips. “You always taste so good, Baby.” His hands gripped tighter around your thighs, and if you were thinking straight you’d realise you’ll have bruises tomorrow, pulling you closer to him while focusing his efforts on fucking you with his tongue only taking breaks to moan along with you. Seeing him enjoying this as much as you turned you on even more but the light brushes of his nose over you clit wasn’t enough for you.

“Jack-” your moan syncing with his.

He loved it when you said his name like that, making his unattended dick twitch. He also knew exactly what you wanted when you said his name like that, more. One hand released your thigh as his mouth moved up to your clit, applying pressure before thrusting two fingers into your core.

“F-Fuck.” Your hand immediately tangled in his hair, receiving a moan from him as you pulled on it. Jack looked up at you, you were a mess above him, head tilted back, chest rising and falling quickly, legs twitching beside his head and getting closer now he only had a hold on one on them. You caught him staring up at you and went to smile but it turned into a moan as he added a third finger. “Shit, Jack, you’re- your hands are so good.”

Your praise caused Jack to moan against you, sending the feeling of it through you, and he moved his remaining hand from your thigh down to start stroking himself, you’d left him so close to the edge before that he was close too. You saw him starting to pleasure himself too and it only spurred you closer to your orgasm, knowing that he loved eating you out and that it turned him on just as much as you felt like bliss.

You tugged his hair again, praising him and letting him know what he was doing to you, “Fuck, don’t- don’t stop. Cum with me Cowboy.”

You were a mess, essentially grinding your cunt against his face, and Jack couldn’t get enough of it. Feeling you clench around his fingers, nearing the end, he sped up his hands, both the one around his weeping cock and the one that was three fingers deep inside you. Jack was close, the moan that vibrated against your cunt let you know, and that’s what sent you over the edge. Jack followed behind you, letting you ride out your high and lick you to oversensitivity, his own cum mostly landing on the floor with some on his hand.

You had to push Whiskey’s head away, you came hard and overstimulation was creeping up on you faster than normal. When Jack’s head emerged from between your thighs you could see the sheen on his chin but were quickly distracted as he raised the fingers that had just been in you to his mouth to clean them off. He then moved his other hand to your mouth, where you happily cleaned himself off of his hand.

You both stayed silent, catching your breaths while Whiskey tucked himself away and got a tissue to clean up your thighs so you could move your skirt back down. You sat on his desk still, sipping the glass of whiskey he never got to finish, while he wiped his own face clean.

You cleared your throat, “Listen, about what Tequila said,” you were avoiding eye contact with Whiskey, instead looking down at the empty glass in your hands, “I’m sure he’s just trying to wind you up.” Finally, you looked at him but just as he looked away.

If you had been looking you would’ve seen the hopeful look in Whiskey’s eyes. He stood quickly, making his way over to the drinks cart in his office, pouring himself a new glass of his name’s sake. He evened out his tone, as to not give anything away, “Yeah, the kid likes talkin’ out his ass.”

You chuckled quietly, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling that was gripping the back of your neck. Whiskey was leaning against the drink cart, watching you as you jumped down from his desk, using the mirror on the opposite wall to the side to ensure your appearance didn’t give the game away. You looked at him through the mirror, “I’m going to go.” You turned to leave.

Whiskey just nodded in response. Arms crossed over his chest, a finger tapping against the side of his glass, dropping his eyes to the floor. He had gotten his own hopes up only to have them dismissed by the one person he wouldn’t.

You paused, your hand on the door handle and still facing the door. Letting out a shaky breath, “I don’t think we should do anything else in the office.”

Jack suddenly couldn’t take his eyes off of you, it felt like you were breaking his heart with your back turned to him. He let out a curt, “Okay.”

Still not able to look at him, you sighed before continuing, “And I think we should leave this, us, for a bit.”

Whiskey didn’t say anything. He just watched you leave his office without another sound and once he knew the door was definitely closed he hurled his glass against the wall opposite him, hoping the shattering glass covered the angry “Fuck.” that he let out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently have up to chapter four planned, don't worry there is going to be a happy ending lol

**Author's Note:**

> might do a part two to this 👀
> 
> anyway please yell about Pedro with me


End file.
